User blog:CITRONtanker/Top 5 worst PPG 2016 season one episodes
Talk about a power outage- the reboot of Powerpuff Girls was anything but good, and today, I CITRONtanker, will count down the top 5 worst episodes of them all. Before we begin, a couple rules- 1. This is my personal opinion. We all think different within a given fan base, so respect my opinion and let me know what you think in the comments. 2. These will be regular episodes only, so the PPG and teen titans go crossover is disqualified from this list. But without further ado, let's get growing! #5: Man Up 2: Still Manning Believe it or not, I actually liked Man Up- the don't call me princess scene always gets me. But the follow up to it is not so great. Thus episode suffers from something a lot of the other episodes of this reboot share- a silly, unengaging plot. Having all of the waster stolen from Townsville is not at all amusing, at least for me. Manboy shows himself as a dull, unlikeable villain that looks like some Adventure Time reject. It's not terrible, but it is very mediocre. #4: Bye Bye, Bellum Undisputed winner of the most unnecessary episode ever. Look Cartoon Network- I hate when things are removed for no reason, and Miss. Bellum had no reason to be removed. Aside from that middle finger to fans of the series, this episode sets the stage for this cruddy reboot- slow pacing, and as tweeny as they please. There's little else to say. #3: Little Octi Lost Why is Octi still around? I thought the girls are now in middle school, and yet Bubbles still refuses to mature? Bubbles becomes so unlikeable in this episode. She becomes so sterotypical, almost as if I'm watching a sitcom. Also who thought of Packrat- he looks like some Dr. Suess character. Speaking of Bubbles... #2: Horn Sweet Horn: Oh god, I hate this episode! A lot of people hate this as well, and I am sure you have all heard about it before, so I'll try to keep it brief. Honestly, this is Little Octi Lost but with a much worse concept this time around- Bubbles finally proves to Blossom and Buttercup that unicorns do exist and we then proceed to watch said unicorn give Bubbles the time of her life. Throw in some failed attempts to mimic My Little Pony and the tweety undertone this reboot is known for, and viola! A PPG cow pie. I honestly thought that Horn Sweet Horn was the worst. But once again, the nightmare tracked me down. Something even worse than Horn Sweet Horn. The worst episode that the PPG license has ever seen. Well here we go... #1: Painbow Try to act like you didn't see this coming. What is there to say about Painbow that has not already been said? From bizzare mass hypnosis to the obvious twerking joke, there is certainly a lot to hate here. Allegro has established himself as one of the worst villains of all time, and that is coming from a series that is known for having amazing villians. Buttercup voices my opinion perfectly- she establishes her hatred and uncaring nature towards the rainbow and all who inhabit it. This was the pinacle of the slow pacing of this reboot- and the battle between Buttercup and Allegro is very dull and boring. This is bad on so many levels, and I will not rant about it further- if you are darn insane enough to watch this episode, then be strong- be brave- BEWARE.... Category:Blog posts